


Does everyone feel this way?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Does everyone feel this way?

     Jeremiah felt like he had died inside. The music no longer made him heal, all he felt was a dull misery all the time. Was this how everyone felt? 


End file.
